Electronic devices are frequently designed to have a modular configuration. The electronic circuits may be arranged into modular units (modules) each module including circuitry dedicated to a particular function or number of functions. In some electronic devices, each module may include one or more printed circuit boards (PCBs) enclosed within a housing. An example of such an electronic device may be a programmable logic controller (PLC).
The PLC is generally an electronic processing system designed to control compounded (multi-task) processes. Some of these processes may include applications which involve automation, for example, in automatic or semi-automatic manufacturing facilities or other types of machine-based processing facilities. In these applications, the PLC may be used to automatically control specific tasks performed by machinery.
The PLC is typically modular in design to allow adding or removing of modules according to the application. Some modules may be, for example, for processing data, others may be for data input/output, others for communications, and still others may be for power conversion and/or supply. The modules may be rack mounted and are frequently physically connected in series to allow for their easy attachment and removal. Electrical connections between the modules generally include use of cables and connectors, although alternate means of connections may be used. An example of an alternate means of connection is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,455,528 B2 to Cox et al.